<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie night by CrazyCatMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166094">Movie night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow'>CrazyCatMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wholesome week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, drable, wholesome week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:59:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy goes to fight Dream and he just kinda drags him into movie night with Snappnap and George.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No ya nasty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wholesome week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dream you should see this,” George laughs. </p><p>The masked man wanders over and dubbles over laughing his head off, “What is he doing?’</p><p>Tommy is running around outside being chased by a baby Zombie. It looks like he arrived to pick a fight with Dream but was caught in the night.</p><p>Dream shakes his head, “Should we go save him?”</p><p>Snappnap walks over and grins, “Give him a moment to try and beat that thing.”</p><p>The three stand in the window for a while just waiting and watching as Tommy runs around  attempting to escape from the small zombie and some of his friends that had shown up.</p><p>After a few minutes Dream heads out to help him with the monsters. He’s followed back in by a slightly embarrassed looking Tommy.</p><p>“You guys were watching me the entire time?” </p><p>“Yeah pretty much,” Dream drawls as he drags Tommy inside, “You interrupted movie night, do you want to stay?”</p><p>Tommy looks over, “Do you want me to?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>